crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonus Platform
A''' Bonus Platform''' is a type platform in the Crash Bandicoot series. The platform has a question mark symbol to show it's a bonus platform. Once Crash hops aboard, it will take him to the bonus round of the level where he can collect wumpa fruit, crates, and extra lives. In most cases, the lives he collects will be added to his total amount of lives and the crates that he collects will add to the total of crates, meaning that in all levels that have a bonus platform in it, Crash must use it to get the clear gem for that level. Also in the bonus round, if Crash falls off, is near an exploding TNT crate, or touches a nitro crate, he won't lose a life but he will lose everything he collects from that area. Crash then re-spawns before the platform, meaning he can replay it. However, once Crash completes a bonus area, he cannot go back into that specific bonus area even if he didn't touch the checkpoint after it. The only way is to re-enter that level. Bonus platforms are inaccessible when in time trial Mode. Note that if Crash has an Aku Aku mask when he falls off, he will lose the mask although he won't lose a life. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Medieval Bonus Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Medieval levels of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Prehistoric Bonus Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Prehistoric levels of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Arabian Bonus Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Arabian levels of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Egyptian Bonus Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Egyptian levels of Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Futuristic Bonus Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Futuristic levels of Warped. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Cortex Strikes Back. Bonus Round Platform Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A bonus round platform in the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Medieval Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Medieval levels of the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Prehistoric Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Prehistoric levels of the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Arabian Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Arabian levels of the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Egyptian Bonus Round Platform.png|A bonus round platform in the Egyptian levels of the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. Egyptian Bonus Round Platform Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A bonus round platform in the Egyptian levels of the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of Warped. crash 2 japanese bonus round.png Trivia *Bonus platforms were first introduced in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. *The bonus platforms in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back vary; Crash falls through a trap door or it floats to a new area to complete the bonus round. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, bonus platforms act like checkpoint crates. Category:Items Category:Platforms Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled